borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:People who WT pretty well.
I've been wanting to ask this for days but haven't been able to. Ok, will a Double Penetrator work in-game? I really would like one just for the lulz. Also trying to come up with some other good prefix/title combos, maybe a Friendly Bastard or Bitch? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm no expert, but I highly doubt it. As far as I know, 'Double' is for Pistols, and the Penetrator is obviously a Sniper rifle, hence, no-go. 17:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I've heard of people putting the "double" prefix on Sledge's Shotgun. I have no idea, really, as I've never even used WT. I'll probably start after I max-out after 1.5 drops, just to add a little more longevity to the game.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Should work theoretically. I get home for fall break tonight, so I'll have access to my computer with WT in order to give it a go. 18:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) You could always use a non-patched version of the game and do what you want with the weapons. Laserrobotics (talk) 18:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I suppose, but I don't have a flash drive that my Xbox recognizes. Not to mention I don't have any experience with WT anyway.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:42, October 16, 2010 (UTC) No, it won't work. BL drops my "Double" Penetrator from my inventory. It probably doesn't work for Sledge's Shotgun either. The "Double" Prefix does nothing; it's the "DoubleShot" Accessory that gives the weapon x2 projectiles. You just gotta try it. It's the best way to learn how BL and WT work. -- MeMadeIt 19:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it would work on a pre-patched version?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :pre knoxx everything works. User:Raisins and i had a one upsmanship battle once to see who could make the most absurd gun. i believe raisins won. 19:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Pre knoxx had a FLAMETHROWERS. I have instance of BDL v1.20 just for when i want to burn some zombiez with an eridian flamethrower. Sinael 19:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Why is this specifically pre-Knoxx? I know that I was attacked with flamethrowers multiple times by Pyros. Laserrobotics (talk) 06:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Those would be the Eridian elemental launchers, or the Badass Pyro's 'thrower turret. There were a few scrapped Eridian weapons, similar to the Thunder Storm and therefore shot out a spray of flame like that of a flamethrower. 06:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone come up with a "Double Penetrator" in that little contest? I'm not so sure of its viability as a weapon; I'm more tickled over the title than anything else.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :no, we added masher accs onto grenlaunch barrels. threw bouquets of nades, truly funny to watch. - The Evil Dr. F Naming works. Effect - not so much. Also i named my Hunters COMs into THE SPY. And my Siren into a Wildcat. Just for the fun of it. Sinael 19:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) @sin i used omega and artifact jff. @CJ since you dont require accuracy (double < accurate) name it the anarchy penetrator like everyone else does and get one projectile(x3) free! 20:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) If title is all that is important, CJ, I could build you a Deep Penetrator, or an Angry Bitch. Or this at right 21:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ahaha. Deep Pentrator is pretty good, too. I was going to peruse the list of prefixes and titles and see what I could come up with a little later.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I have a few on my pix page, but some titles I've built/found: Angry Bitch, Bloody Bastard, Lethal/Fatal Death, Ball Shredder, The Meat Grinder Massacre, Grim Reaper, etc. For some reason my attempt to build a War Hammer didn't work though, as only half the name shows up. 21:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :war hammer? :: That's not legit, as the gearcalc even says. It's the hammer title it has issue with. Laserrobotics (talk) 23:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: :: The game only auto-deletes weapons based off parts, not titles/prefixes. Since the special effect of some guns is in the title and not the part, things like Shredder Shredders and Matador Matadors can be highly lethal. Nereidalbel 02:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Of course it's not legit, as it is a combat rifle prefix with a shotgun title. The issue is not legitimacy, but that when built in WillowTree, this title and prefix combination will not appear on the finished product together despite being built that way, much like what occurs when attempting to use the Draco title. Titles/prefixes are not normally affected by the patch restrictions, yet only the prefix and not the whole weapon is being deleted. 05:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) How about a Shredder Penetrator? That could work (since the Shredder title adds the projectiles without needing a specific part). Nereidalbel 08:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : I think CJ just wanted a Double Penetrator for the innuendo...? 08:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Probably...But, on a side note, changing a Sledge's Shotgun into a Matador Matador is just wrong. Nereidalbel 08:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Nagamarky said it. Was that not clear all along?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I should have known ... perv. The "Double" prefix will probably work but the "DoubleShot" accessory definitely will not. -- MeMadeIt 10:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : : How about a Bitch Penetrator? 05:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : : For the record, a Bitch Penetrator works, and as a bonus, it's actually effective (innuendo aside). Nereidalbel 09:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I too am looking for a someone who is well versed in WT, i have killed this game and i am looking to get some OP guns, for shits and giggles, i really want a modded orion, that would be the bees knees's, if anyone know anyone trustworthy i would love to have this gun, i have all pearl and top tier oranges, all the rare alien guns, and i have a couple of reapers, i would dupe any or all of my collection, oh and as a side note, my buddies kid really likes this game but is pretty bad at it, i would love to get one of those god shields, as well as a stock gun, hopefully not one of those that are invisible, i think it may give him the impression he is doing good, which he needs. Thank you in advance, XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : For the record, trading/duping for somebody using WT is probably a moot point, since they can just make that gun anyway ;) Nereidalbel 10:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC)